1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns magnetic heads for the reading of recordings, more particularly single-track or multiple-track reading heads using the Hall effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the materials generally used to make single-track or multiple-track magnetic recording heads are materials such as a permalloy, namely a ferro-nickel alloy with 78% of nickel. Now, one of the main drawbacks of these magnetic heads relates to noise. This noise is chiefly due to the domain characteristics of the magnetization. For, the alloys out of which the reading heads are made are not monocrystalline. Thus, the present invention is aimed at proposing a new structure for Hall effect magnetic heads for reading recordings, making it possible to obtain a monocrystal so as to resolve the above problem.